monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Creeper
CHARLIE IS A RETIRED CHARACTER. SHE IS NO LONGER AN ACTIVE OC. Charlie Creeper is a lost soul that works for the Grim Reaper. She is not a Grim Reaper child. Charlie was created by JackandDannysGirl on deviantart. Charlie was originally created for the rp group Misery High and was transfered over to the Monster High fandom when JnDG switched Clifford Rockwood over to Monster High. Personality Charlie is very sarcastic and doesn’t like bonding with most people. She only gets along with people who are as snarky as she is. She also has a bad cursing habit. Charlie doesn’t like talking about herself or letting others know who she is on the inside. She keeps up her dark and shady appearance to frighten off others so she doesn’t have to communicate with them. Sadly this doesn’t work with everyone. The dark hooded appearance also comes in handy in her work place. Charlie isn’t a fan of the scantily dressed ghouls at Monster High and refuses to dress like them and associate with them. Charlie works for the Grim Reaper and hates her job. The only reason she doesn’t quit is because she needs the money and she has no luck getting a job anywhere else. Physical Appearance Charlie has pale grey skin and red eyes. She has long black hair that often falls in her face. The flesh on her left hand to her elbow is gone and is completely bone. This is a wound from her death that Charlie doesn’t like to talk about and hasn’t told anyone about. Charlie also has a pair of retractable, dark gray, feathered wings that the Grim Reaper gave to her in order to help her with her job and outrun her target. Monster Type Charlie is a spirit, a lost soul if you will. She was born a human but died mysteriously. After her death, she was found by the Grim Reaper who offered her a job. Charlie currently works for him as one of his soul reapers. Charlie has been given a black scythe for her job. It can shrink down to a handheld size and Charlie usually hangs it on a chain from her belt. She’s been caught using it to threaten others at school and has gotten in trouble for it. Relationships Family *Any biological family of Charlie is unknown. She lives in an apartment on her own near the Reaper’s property. Friends *Charlie is friends with Laika Kewill, Cathy Odile, Revi Enge, Cryptalenetta, Desdemona Erinyes, Riana West, Demona Scorpian, and Matt Grimswig. Enemies *Charlie despises all of the Reaper family. No exceptions. *She finds girly and chipper girls extremely annoying. Romance *Charlie is not interested in anyone romantically. Clothing Basic Charlie wears a maroon and gray corset top and a tattered red plaid skirt. She wears gray leggings and black knee high, heeled boots. She has a black belt around her waist that is attached to two chains. The larger chain carries a miniature scythe. Charlie wears a fishnet arm warmer and a spiked black bracelet on her right arm. She has a black chocker around her neck. She wears a long, dark hooded cloak that is attached around her neck by a skull pin. Pet Charlie has a pet male canary named Spike but she became very busy with her job and forgot to feed him. He is now an animated skeleton. Skullette Charlie’s Skullette is a skull with eyelashes and a hood. Gallery Charlie.png|Charlie's basic look Charlie skullette.png|Charlie's Skullette Charlie pet.png|Charlie's pet Category:JackandDannysGirl's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Grim Reaper Category:Females